


Not Afraid of Vampires

by Tanalilt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Ocelot is a Vampire, things you would expect from a vampire smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanalilt/pseuds/Tanalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot was 15 when he'd first figured out he was a vampire. It wasn't until his thirties that he truly found some enjoyment out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post about Sorrow being a vampire, and therefore, passing that on to Ocelot. Can't take any credit for the idea.
> 
> Also, not edited. Please excuse any mistakes.

Ocelot was 15 when he first discovered he was a vampire. He hadn’t the slightest idea of when he had become one, or how it worked, but he did understand, after some careful consideration, why he had found out. 

His first experience was during his first time having sex. Hands hot and heavy all over his body, the other boy with his arms around Ocelot’s chest, clinging to him as they rutted against each other, his hand through Ocelot’s hair. Finding his mouth at the boy’s neck, he had suddenly found himself becoming completely in-tune with the pumping of blood in the boy’s body. It drummed in his ears, like an overwhelming noise, and his jaw ached with such an overwhelming urge to bite down on the boy’s neck - something he had never thought to do before. With the moaning and pumping of blood in his ear, he had given into the new sensation, digging his teeth into the boy’s neck as he screamed, and Ocelot tasted blood. He forgot about all else, and held the boy still against his neck, lapping at the blood with his tongue and sucking on the wounds, until the boy had fallen quiet, and as he found out later, dead. 

For the most part, he had learned to control it. Whatever it was - but really, ‘vampire’ sounded like the best word for it. He knew he wouldn’t burn in the sun, like so many stories told, but the bright sunlight still often bothered his eyes, giving him a constant squint. He made sure to wear long sleeves, just in case. He had a reflection, and he could eat garlic, but running water still made him uneasy. He thought, after reading some bogus book on vampires he had found in a public library one day, that it might explain the blue-white eyes and the defined cheekbones he had, but thought little of it. Who knew what his genetics were, anyway?

The lust for blood, though, since that first time, had never quite gone away. He could pass it by with animals, should he need to, though they tasted like murky, dirty water compared to the cleanest spring. He took up the identity of a violent lover as he grew older, selectively feeding off of men and women he slept with under the guise of it being a fetish.

Though he had a reputation for being ruthless in battle, and for a bloodlust of sort in bed, he had never actively made it apparent to anyone quite what he was until he had met Snake. Snake, the beautiful man whom he had fallen for the moment he met him. He wanted his hands all over the man from the day they had meet, and oh - the tantalizing smell of his blood as he had watched him under Volgin’s torture. It was enough to make him hard just thinking about it. 

When they fucked, it took all the restraint he had in his body not to dig his teeth into John’s neck, tear open the skin and feast. The self control needed to keep his fangs inside his upper jaw as John fucked him into a mattress or the floor or a wall was agonizing at times, though he often made up for it by finding excuses to be the one who bandaged John’s injuries after coming back from a particularly difficult mission.

It wasn’t until the mid seventies, when Ocelot had paid a visit to John at the Militaires sans Frontieres sea base, that he had decided to let John know. If just to have a little fun. 

They had opted for a movie night once a week, to keep morale high among the soldiers. John’s second in command, Kazuhira Miller, had insisted upon it, including many other ‘morale boosting’ measures that were really just so he could have a bit of fun himself. That night’s movie, Kaz had decided, was Dracula. John, however, had other ideas.

“Does it really have to be Dracula?” John had asked, the desperation and worry in his voice obvious to any listener, and intriguing to Ocelot. John was rarely ever worried about something.

“Yes, Boss. I already bought the film reel!” Kaz had answered with an exasperated sigh. “What, are you afraid of vampires?” He joked. 

John stayed silent for about half a second before turning around and walking straight out of the room, biting his lip and hunching his shoulders as Kaz laughed lightly. “Who would’ve guessed?” Kaz chuckled, going back to his business as Ocelot watched after the man.

The next night, after the film (which Kaz had heavily guilted Snake into watching, much to their boss’s dismay), Ocelot chose to follow him home. Cozy up, comfort him, and have a bit of fun. He played it off as though he were completely ignorant to John being worked up, slightly jumpy and looking over his shoulders to dark corners as they shared a few drinks in John’s room. 

After it seemed as if John’s nerves had settled, Ocelot crossed to straddle the man’s legs on the couch, draping his arms around the soldier’s neck and kissing his lips. Gently, kindly, and ever so teasingly, enjoying the tiny sounds of enjoyment coming from his boss’ throat. As he felt John’s hands rest on his hips, he kissed down his jaw and his throat, settling at a comfortable place on the side of his neck, licking and sucking at the skin from beneath his ear to just beyond the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The hands on his hips tightened, and he chuckled as John seemed determined to enjoy himself, despite where his thoughts had obviously gone off to. 

“What is it, John?” he cooed in his Boss’ ear, smirk in his voice. “I’m not frightening you, am I?” Ocelot wondered if the excitement in his voice was as obvious to John as it was to him.

Snake chose to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, stumbling a few times over his words.

“So you won’t mind this, then?” Ocelot asked, feeling his teeth growing as he ran their sharp ends along the sucked, sensitive skin on his neck, instantly feeling John jump beneath him, pulling his head back and looking to Ocelot, who was smiling at him with a closed mouth. 

“I mean, ah… W-why would I…” John cleared his throat as Ocelot’s hands trailed down his front, one hand cupping his balls through his pants roughly, giving him a gasp of what he knew to be pleasure, even if it was hesitant. “I don’t think you could ever frighten me, Adam…” Snake said, trying to convince himself of this.

Laughing quietly, Ocelot crawled off of Snake’s lap and onto the floor and between his parted legs, hastily unfastening the fly of his pants and pulling out his cock from his trousers, proud and erect. “Of course not,” he said with a fake smile, licking at the head of John’s cock before pulling it into his mouth, allowing himself to bob his head up and down on the length with little effort. He felt John relaxing beneath him, and placed his hands on John’s knees, holding them in place as he felt John’s hand thread through his hair, delighted moans above him.

He kept at it, bringing Snake pleasure with his tongue and lips, and changing his actions just as Snake was about to come each time, teasing him and enjoying the noises above him. After several cycles of this, getting so close, Snake tugged gently on Ocelot’s hair, gesturing to pull his gaze upward. “I want to see your face…” he moaned, face red and breathing heavy. 

Ocelot smiled, slowly pulling up off of John’s cock as he dragged his tongue along the underside, keeping his eyes locked on him the whole time. Then, with a teeth-baring smile, showing off his extended, sharp canines, he licked the head of his cock as John watched him, eyes growing wide with panic as he saw Ocelot’s teeth, shouting in panic.

“WHAT… A-adam, What is -- Oh god--!” Ocelot kept his hands firmly planted on John’s knees, keeping him pinned to the couch as he struggled to jump up, jump away from the set of teeth that had just been around his cock. “THIS ISN’T FUNNY,” he growled, arms shaking as he tried to pry Ocelot’s hands from his knees. Thank goodness for vampiric strength, he thought, keeping the man in his seat.

“What is it, John?” Ocelot mocked, quickly moving back up to Snake’s lap to straddle his thighs again, pinning him to the couch by his hands on his shoulders. He made sure, when he spoke, that his fangs were as visible as possible. “I thought you said I couldn’t frighten you?” he laughed, working the fly of his own pants to move them down to just above his knees. Ocelot reached forward with one hand, pressing their cocks together and thrusting into his palm, studying the expression on John’s face as he attempted to deal with the panic. 

“Why would you… why would you prank me like this?” Snake attempted to rationalize his thoughts as Ocelot leaned back in, kissing and biting at his neck as Ocelot held their cocks together, keeping his face flush the whole time. “That seems a lot of effort to go through--- Hn!”

Ocelot cut off John’s words as he bit, ever so slightly, into the crook of the man’s neck, causing John to shake even more. The bit of blood that touched Ocelot’s tongue was like the sweetest of desserts - something he had been longing and lusting for over the past ten years of his life. Thrusting forward into his hand, jerking John’s cock with his own, he bit down harder onto John’s neck, selfishly tasting all the blood he could.

Snake whimpered under him, too paralyzed with fear to move, with his hands shaking, gripping the cushions of the couch until his knuckles were white. Sucking at his neck, almost exactly as he had done before, only this time with blood, Ocelot felt the high of the sweet, tangy blood go to his head and his groin, letting out moans that overpowered the whimpers under him. That didn’t stop Ocelot from hearing them, though, feeling harder than he had felt in years as Snake’s whimpers turned to hushed sobbing noises, and as he felt the drip of warm liquid on his own neck, tears. 

“Oh, god…” Ocelot moaned as he pulled off of Snake’s throat to see the shaking, wet face with tears streaming down his face. Seeing that Snake was far too gone to move, Ocelot shifted his hand from Snake’s shoulder to his face, catching one of the tears with his thumb, loving the distressed look on Snake’s face as Ocelot came into full view. His teeth bared, eyes almost black with pleasure and mouth surrounded by blood. It was enough to send Snake into full-blown sobs as Ocelot increased the pace of his moving hips and jerking hand, throwing his head back and gasping in satisfaction and pleasure - the most he could recall in his life. 

As he watched Snake’s panic and tears under him, Ocelot came, rutting between his hand and Snake’s cock with the most pleasurable experience of his life. He shouted out obscenities, moaning as he stroked faster, finishing himself off and feeling Snake’s cock twitching and cuming as well, more out of manual stimuli than conscious pleasure. 

It didn’t matter to Ocelot, though, as he brought his hand up, covered in their mixed cum, and brought it to his lips, licking it from his fingers. Different taste, but still his - and still sweet. Beneath him, Snake’s eyes rested somewhere behind Ocelot, still shaking slightly as he struggled to regain the ability to speak, the tears slowing to a stop.

Leaning in, Ocelot kissed John on the lips, leaving behind a small stain of blood on the salty, tear-covered lips. He couldn’t help but laugh, enjoying Snake’s recovery. “You know how I enjoy proving you wrong, John.”


End file.
